The present invention relates to latches for movable closures and the like, and in particular to a locking paddle handle latch assembly.
Paddle handles are generally well known in the art, and are typically flush mounted on an associated closure or door to facilitate selectively shifting the closure between an open unlocked position and a closed locked position. Paddle handle assemblies are used widely on entry doors for recreational vehicles, motor homes and the like, and in such applications, require that the latch mechanism be accessible and operable from both the inside and the outside of the vehicle, and that they include a deadbolt lock for maximum security.
Heretofore, paddle handle assemblies have proven generally effective, although they experience certain drawbacks. For example, most prior art paddle handle assemblies require that the latch lock and the deadbolt lock be actuated separately, which increases the difficulty associated with operating the vehicle entry door. Also, such prior art paddle handle assemblies are not particularly adapted for use with remotely operated power actuators, which have become quite popular in the vehicle industry. Furthermore, some prior art paddle handle assemblies experience a problem in maintaining the alignment between the latch mechanism and the associated strike, and have a trigger configuration which can cause inadvertent unlatching and opening of the vehicle entry door. When a conventional prior art paddle handle mechanism is mounted on an associated vehicle entry door, the interior handle portion tends to interfere with the free sliding motion of the adjacent pleated or retractable screen door. Also, many prior art paddle handle assemblies have a rather complicated construction, which is expensive to manufacture, and difficult to repair. Hence, a paddle handle assembly which overcomes these drawbacks would clearly be advantageous.